


And That's History!

by NoLifeAtAll



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Revali/Teba may be a crack ship but it's MY crack ship dammit, Slow Burn, Uses the british school system, school au, sixth form AU, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeAtAll/pseuds/NoLifeAtAll
Summary: Link and Zelda are part of very different friend groups. Zelda is friends with the popular students while Link is part of a trio of outsiders. When made to work on a history project together for the next few weeks, they get off to a rocky start but eventually things start to work out.Very self indulgent school/Sixth Form AU (If you got a better idea for the title hmu!!)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Rocky first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted anything but here we go.
> 
> Credit to my friend for bearing with my ramblings on this AU lmao
> 
> I spent so long just kinda rambling on this that I decided to pick up writing again at long last just to do something with said ramblings. Here's hoping I stick to it!!

“Ugh, history again.”

Zelda jumped as Revali slammed his locker closed next to her. She didn’t have to turn around to know that he was currently scowling in an overly dramatic way to express his distaste for their next lesson. She just rolled her eyes as she continued swapping out her engineering books for history ones.

“Revali, you chose to do history just like the rest of us,” Zelda pointed out as she turned to face the scowling rito, lifting her bag off the floor. “Besides, it’s an interesting subject with how rich in history Hyrule is.”

Revali scoffed and turned away from her. “Interesting for you perhaps,” he muttered quietly. “What’s the use in learning about dead kings and queens in a modern society?”

Zelda laughed. “You really don’t think anything from our history is interesting at all? Not even the history of the rito?”

“Why would it be?” Revali argued back as he looked over his wing feathers. “It’s...well, history. Everything we learn happened hundreds of years ago and has no impact on us now.”

“Well that’s simply not tru-”

“That’s enough, you two!” Urbosa sighed, finally moving to stand between them. “You two could argue about the importance or simply how interesting history is as a subject until the cuckoos come home but the middle of a school corridor is not the time or place.”

Zelda could feel her cheeks warm slightly at Urbosa’s admonishment. “Yes, you’re right,” she conceded quietly. “Sorry Urbosa.”

Urbosa looked over to her and simply smiled at her while shaking her head. “Don’t be sorry, little bird,” she assured her. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Revali scoffed once more but remained silent as he turned away from them.

“I heard a rumour about our next class actually,” Urbosa mentioned with a smirk, knowing that’d pique both of her friends’ interest. Unsurprisingly, Zelda’s head shot up and even Revali turned his head around slightly to hear. “Apparently we’re going to be assigned a project to do with a partner for a few weeks.”

“A project? What kind of project??” Zelda asked excitedly, grabbing onto Urbosa’s arm without thinking. “Do we get to pick our partners?”

Urbosa laughed at the younger girl’s enthusiasm. “Sadly that much I don’t know, little bird,” she pointed out as she moved her arm out of Zelda’s grip. “We’ll have to find that out for ourselves.”

Revali remained silent but was clearly intrigued by this project just as much as Zelda was. As the bell rang and the group began moving towards the history room, Zelda couldn’t help but think over this knowledge over and over. “I do hope we get to choose our partners,” she mumbled to herself.

Urbosa looked down at her curiously. “What if we don’t though?”

“Well...then, I just hope I get partnered with someone interesting.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the rumour Urbosa had heard was true.

As Impa announced the project to the class, Zelda could see Urbosa lean back slightly in that smug way she always did when she was right about something. She could almost feel how Revali rolled his eyes at the gerudo as he continued to act uninterested. Zelda, however, was barely able to hide her excitement over it.

“As part of your project, you and your partner will be assigned one of the various stories told about our kingdom’s history. You will be tasked with doing a presentation on your given story that you will do in front of the class in 4 weeks time,” Impa explained from the front of her class. “This presentation can be done in any way you like, in the past we’ve had roleplays and powerpoint presentations. As you’ve no doubt noticed, some students made posters to put up on the walls as well. Any questions?”

At the side, someone raised their hand.

“Yes, Peter?”   
  
“How long do the presentations need to be?”

Impa seemed to pause a moment. “Presentations are to be at a minimum 5 minutes long but no longer than 10 minutes.”

Zelda breathed in deeply as she raised her hand.

“Zelda?” Impa prompted as she turned to look over to her.

“Do we get to choose our partners for this project?” Zelda asked, feeling her cheeks warm slightly as almost all the class turned to look at both her and Impa.

Impa seemed to take her time to answer, simply smiling and ambling over to her desk pulling out a paper list from a tray. “Good question,” she said eventually. “But I’m afraid not. I’ve found that I get more interesting presentations from having people who ordinarily wouldn’t work together partner up for this.”

Zelda couldn’t help the slight feeling of disappointment at Impa’s answer but her logic was also rather intriguing to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Revali who had been close to dozing off look up rather abruptly at their teacher’s words. Urbosa simply leaned forward slightly and placed her chin on her hands without saying a word. All around them, the rest of the class had begun to mutter to themselves about who they’d be partnered with.

Impa, having grown tired of the muttering, cleared her throat as she walked away from her desk. Almost immediately the class fell oddly quiet - something Zelda hadn’t ever seen happen before. “If anyone doesn’t understand anything about the project, I am free to answer any questions,” the elderly teacher assured them. “But, without further ado, let’s assign partners.”

One by one, Impa called out a student’s name and who they were partnered with. There were equal numbers of happy whispers and upset mutterings at each announcement, some happy with who they got while others weren’t. Some were simply unhappy the person they had wanted to be partnered with was assigned to somebody else.

“Zelda.”

Zelda perked up at the sound of her name.

“Your partner is Link and you’ll be doing a presentation on the Hero of Twilight.”

Zelda blinked at Impa’s announcement before nodding silently. She could hear Revali tittering quietly to himself only to go quiet rather suddenly. Urbosa had begun mumbling to the rito, her voice quiet yet stern. No doubt Revali had been making some comments about her assigned partner. 

Admittedly, Zelda did not know Link in person. All she knew of him was from what Revali had told them during lunch or between classes when he was complaining about music lessons. The only things that she knew about him was that he’s an outsider and almost never talks, preferring for one of his two friends to talk for him. 

Eventually Impa had finished assigning partners and just in time for the bell to ring signalling end of class. In the end, Urbosa was partnered with a zora girl named Ruto and Revali was partnered with a goron named Yunobo who was visibly shaking at all times. Unsurprisingly, Revali looked..less than pleased at his assigned partner.

As class dismissed, many people split off from their groups to meet up with their partners. Ruto had split off from her group to rattle off ideas to Urbosa and leaving little to no time for Urbosa to give any input. On the surface, Urbosa was smiling politely and just nodded her head occasionally but Zelda could tell by the tightness of said smile that the gerudo was not so happy with her partner.

“Zelda! Over here!”

Zelda jumped slightly as an unfamiliar voice called her name. She turned around to see a gerudo sat between a hylian and a rito waving her arms, grinning widely upon noticing she’d been seen and began gesturing to come over. Zelda couldn’t help but notice how the hylian next to her shrunk away slightly.

Urbosa gave her a gentle shove towards them. As Zelda turned to question her friend, they just gave a silent nod and flicked their wrist in a shooing gesture.

As Zelda approached, the gerudo was bouncing in her seat as she reached out a hand. “I’m Riju,” she introduced herself enthusiastically as Zelda shook her hand. “Sorry if I spooked you just now.”

Zelda felt herself relax and chuckled slightly. “Don’t worry about it,” she assured them. “So, how may I help you?”

Riju’s eyes seemed to light up slightly. “Right, I nearly forgot! I wanted to introduce you and Link as he’d never do it himself if I just left him to it.”

Zelda watched in half disbelief and half amusement as Riju gave the hylian sat next to her a nudge. After a minute or two of Riju’s encouragement, they eventually mustered up the courage to meet Zelda’s eyes long enough to give a nod of greeting.

“I see,” Zelda commented with a smile as she slid her bag off her shoulder. She could feel the group of three watching as she rummaged through it. Making a triumphant noise as she found what she was looking for pulling out a small navy blue book, her planner. Pulling out a piece of paper neatly folded inside of it, she looked over towards Link. “Would you mind if I checked your timetable?”

Link seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding, pulling a rather crumpled piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and hastily unfolding it. He slid it across the table without a word.

Picking it up, Zelda quickly skimmed through both of their timetables. “We both share a free period after lunch,” she pointed out. “Would you mind if we meet up then to discuss our project?”

Link still said nothing and just nodded his agreement as he took his timetable back, stuffing it into his pocket as he got out of his seat.

“Good,” Zelda beamed as she picked her bag up once more.

“Come on, Zelda!” Revali called impatiently from the doorway. “All the good seats will be taken by now!”

Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed at her friend’s impatience but complied anyway, shooting an apologetic smile to Link and his friends as she hurried away.

* * *

Other than some minor bickering, lunch had been uneventful.

Zelda now found herself sat alone in the sixth form common room waiting for Link to arrive. It felt awkward to wait here alone having grown used to the constant noise from either Revali or Urbosa. Alas, this was among the rare times that both her friends had other lessons while she did not. Most of the time she would simply go home as there were no lessons left to go to but not this week.

Link seemed to be taking his sweet time to get here much to her growing frustration. All she could do though was sit here, wait and attempt to ignore passing students who looked over at her. They were clearly curious on why she was sitting alone but not enough to do more than glance.

Zelda was forced back into reality as a door slammed open and Link practically ran in. He was red in the face and out of breath but he had actually come.

“You’re late,” Zelda couldn’t help but point out as he walked over. He visibly winced as she said it, lifting a hand to tell her to wait. Leaning back in her seat lightly, Zelda sat back and watched him pull out a notebook and a pencil. He began hastily scribbling something down and slid the note over.

_ Sorry, athletics practice overran slightly. I got here as fast as I could. _

“You aren’t much of a talker, are you?” Zelda hummed as she read the note. It would explain why he had been so out of breath. “I didn’t realise you took athletics, Urbosa hasn’t mentioned you when she talks about the team.”

Link seemed to blush slightly and refused to meet her eyes. Instead he just scribbled down another note.

_ No, I’m not much of a talker. Call me a coward but talking to most people scares me. Also, I’m not on the athletics team though I do go to practice weekly _ .

Zelda quirked an eyebrow at the note but chose not to say anything. They had already wasted enough time and she was keen to make at least a little progress before school ended. “Anyway, we really should get started. At this rate we won’t get anything done!”

Link nodded in agreement.

Zelda grinned and began digging around in her bag. “During the lunch break I went to the library and found this,” she began to explain though not completely focused on Link. With a grunt of effort, she heaved a rather heavy book onto the table. On the front cover in big ornate letters was ‘ _ A Complete History of Stories Told in Hyrule’ _ . “It should have some information for us on the Hero of Twilight.”

Link’s pulled the large book towards him with considerably more ease and began to flick through some of the pages. Zelda couldn’t help giggling slightly as his eyes widened slightly, noticing the small glimmer of excitement in them. It was only when he looked up that she realised that she had been staring and looked away, feeling her cheeks warm.

A note was slid across the table.

_ I agree, it should be helpful. Seeing as the book is quite heavy, I can hang onto it if you’d prefer. _

“Don’t think I can handle a book?” Zelda side eyed him, feeling a tad more than a little insulted at the suggestion. Link hastily shook his head and began to scribble again.

_ Of course not, I’m sure you could but it is quite heavy and to lug it around all day as well as the rest of your school work may not be the best option. _

Zelda hated to admit it but he was right. It would be tiring and risk damaging her bag. “I see, I’m sorry if I was rude.”

Link simply smiled and shrugged it off with a shake of his head. Unsure what to say next, the conversation lapsed into a slightly awkward silence. He continued flicking through the book and seemingly ignoring the girl sat in front of him.

Zelda found herself switching between watching the clock and looking over at Link. She knew it was probably silly to be worried about getting started on the first day but she prided herself on being on top of her work at all times. It was one of the things she was grateful to have been taught early on in her life. Seeing that 20 minutes had passed and nearly nothing productive had happened felt strangely personal.

She sighed causing Link to look up at her with curious eyes. “We’ve wasted enough time, we need to decide what to do for our project.”

Seemingly confused at her statement, Link’s eyes widened as he noticed the time. Suddenly and without warning, he began to frantically shove his things into his bag while simultaneously jumping out of his chair.

“Wh-what? What’s going on?” Zelda piped up, feeling rather bewildered by the sudden change in behaviour. 

Link paused for a moment looking at her with a rather guilty look in his eyes. He seemed to deliberate for a moment on what to do before lifting his bag up and started hurrying away.

Just as Zelda finally got herself to get out of her chair to follow him, she noticed that he had already opened the door.

Without a word said he was gone and Zelda was left staring at the door like an idiot.

  
  



	2. Awkward Encounters in a coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has an unexpected encounter in a coffee shop then relaxes at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 let's goooo
> 
> Looks like this has a lil interest in it which makes me v happy :D
> 
> I thrive off of comments lmao

“And you just left?”

Link winced as several customers looked over, some out of curiosity while others were more irritated. Riju, however, seemed to ignore them however in favour of continuing to stare at him incredulously. 

“Quiet down, Riju,” Teba sighed, finally looking up from the book he was reading to look at the both of them. He turned to look at him. “Though, she does have a point Link you have to admit.”

Link flushed but nodded in agreement. It had been an idiotic move in hindsight though in his defense he had been in a rush to get here on time. He knew that his boss was more forgiving of him being late seeing as how he had school to juggle as well and his shift started well before the busy period giving some leeway. Still, even knowing this he’d still feel guilty if he happened to be late so when he noticed he had nearly forgotten about work earlier he had panicked and ran here as fast as he could.

Normally this would be fine but today, however, he hadn’t been alone and he hadn’t thought to tell his project partner where he was going.

With an exasperated sigh, Link covered his face with his hands trying not to cringe as he remembered what had happened.

“Well, what’s done is done,” Teba muttered as he reached over to give Link a comforting pat on the shoulder. “There’s not much to be done now but you need to explain things to her whenever you can.”

Link shuddered at the thought but knew the rito was right. He was going to be working with Zelda for the next few weeks, it would be better to try and get along with her if possible.

Riju suddenly burst out into laughter. “You finally get a chance to meet the cute girl you were telling us about and this happens,” she pointed out. “What a first impression for her! Did you say anything during your meeting?”

Link looked up to give her a withering look. Talking to most people was scary already but the cute girl you wanted to talk to but couldn’t without looking weird was  _ terrifying _ . So, no he hadn’t talked to her.

He could hear Teba reprimand Riju for being rude though she rejected the idea. Link rolled his eyes fondly at them as they continued to quietly argue over whether Riju had been rude or not. Link himself hadn’t been offended by the comment having grown used to Riju’s bluntness a long time ago, there was very little that could stop the gerudo from speaking her mind.

The sound of a door opening brought Link out of his thoughts, turning to see a tall gerudo woman walking in. She was focused on her phone and caught in a text conversation judging by the constant typing.

Link paused a moment. He was rarely in charge of taking orders, he preferred making them as it meant there was little chance of conversation. Unfortunately, this was a very small coffee shop admittedly and today only he and his boss were working for some reason.

Speaking of his boss, Anika poked her head out from the door leading to her office nearby. Shoving dark hair out of her face, she was about to say something to Link before noticing there was a customer.

“Link, I’m sorry to ask but would you mind taking customer orders yourself?” She asked quickly. “Something’s come up quite suddenly I need to deal with.”

Link groaned but nodded, knowing it wasn’t worth the argument. He knew the little coffee shop was in a constant fight to stay in business most of the time. Anika gave him a grateful smile before ducking back inside her office.

With a sigh, he walked over to stand in front of the customer. Closer up he noticed they looked faintly familiar but couldn’t place why. She was also still absorbed on her phone. He cleared his throat to try and grab her attention.

“I’ll just be a moment,” the gerudo explained quickly. “I’m sorry, my friend is a little upset right now.”

Link tensed. He knew that voice, anyone in his class would know that voice. Urbosa was probably the most popular girl in their class, he faintly recalled Riju referring to them as the unspoken queen of the class.

She also happened to be Zelda’s best friend.

Finally putting her phone away in her pocket, Urbosa looked up to order only to startle slightly upon seeing him. A corner of her mouth quirked up a moment later, clearly recognising him. “Link, right?”

Link could feel his face warm at being recognised as he nodded. He had no doubt that the upset friend she had mentioned was Zelda meaning that Urbosa knew how he had run out on her without explanation.

“I can see what Zelda and Revali mean now when they say you’re quiet,” Urbosa chuckled though he could tell there was no mean intent behind her words. He rolled his eyes at the mention of the arrogant rito though. The gerudo took a moment to look around her before finally looking at him again. “I’m going to guess that you running away earlier was to get here.”

Link nodded as he took out his notebook and pencil.

_ I had forgotten my work shift was starting early today so I had to rush here to get here on time. I hadn’t meant to upset Zelda but I was in a rush and didn’t think to explain. _

Urbosa nodded in understanding. “I see,” she hummed. “I understand, there have been times where I’ve done the same. You’ll do well to explain this to Zelda as soon as possible.”

Link exhaled as he felt himself relax knowing that she wasn’t angry with him. He knew it shouldn’t matter if she was as he barely knew her but it was still a relief.

His relief must have been visible as Urbosa laughed quietly under her breath. “Anyway,I won’t waste anymore of your time,” she muttered, grabbing a sandwich and a cookie off the nearby shelf. “Mocha latte to go please.”

Link nodded as he added up the prices of everything. Looking up, he noticed Urbosa taking a card out of her purse and hurried to set up the card machine. As the payment went through, he gave Urbosa a quick thumbs up before getting to work.

* * *

Collapsing onto the sofa was a good feeling after a long work shift.

Urbosa’s sudden arrival heralded the beginning of the rush of students that had just got out of school. It had been...overwhelming to say the least. Tired students were especially crabby especially when there was only one cashier who didn’t talk. There had been a handful to be especially rude but thankfully they were few and far between so were largely easy to ignore. It was also an easy form of entertainment in a strange way, especially on days when Riju and Teba decided to stay and keep him company.

Still, he was incredibly grateful for Anika. Upon finally emerging from her office, she had taken over with a graceful ease he wished he had. With help from Anika, they had managed to get through the rush just in time for Link's shift to end allowing him to finally go home. 

His phone buzzed bringing him back to reality. With a sigh he picked his phone up from the table to read whatever someone had sent up.

**_Mipha_ **

_ Gonna be working late, sorry. There’s plenty of food in the fridge. _

At the mention of food, Link’s stomach rumbled. A reminder of the forgotten fact that he hadn’t eaten since lunch. With a groan, he reluctantly pushed himself up and off the couch and headed towards the small kitchen. Upon reaching it, he noticed that someone had left it in a mess. He rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore it for now in favour of finding food for himself. 

Upon opening the fridge, he noticed that there wasn’t plenty of food. In fact, there was very little. There was a little bit of leftover pasta from the other day which could work for today. Pulling it off the shelf, he shoved aside some dirty plates to unblock the microwave door. 

Sitting down at the small kitchen table, he pulled out his phone to message Mipha back.

**Link**

_ I hesitate to see what you meant by plenty lol, we need to do a shopping trip soon. Also, the kitchen’s been left in a mess again. _

**Mipha**

_ Noted, I’ll see if I can go tomorrow, it’ll probably be too late to do so after work tonight. Can you check if there’s enough for breakfast for you and Sidon tomorrow? _

_ I imagine Sidon overslept again, I’ll have a word with him when I can. _

Link got up and looked in the fridge again. There was a little bit of butter and milk and upon checking the bread bin there was just about enough. It wouldn’t be much but it’d be better than nothing.

**Link**

_ There’s a little bit of bread and butter for breakfast tomorrow. I don’t know if there’s enough for all of us though. _

**Mipha**

_That’s fine, as long as_ _you and Sidon can eat._

Link tried to ignore the stab of guilt as he pulled the reheated pasta out the microwave. It was a too common instance that Mipha skipped eating when they were low, preferring for the little food to go to him and Sidon. While she insisted that it was fine and she didn’t regret anything, Link knew him moving in had ended up putting Mipha in a tough situation. She had had enough money for her and Sidon to live in their apartment comfortably but it became a stretch upon his arrival and he didn’t really have enough money of his own to make up for it.

He had immediately begun job hunting upon moving in and had lucked out upon finding his job at the coffee shop. With this, he could slowly earn money to pay for tuition and to do his part to keep this little apartment going.

With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and began typing again.

**Link**

_ When was the last time you’ve had breakfast? Be honest with me. _

**Mipha**

_ That doesn’t matter. As long as there’s enough for you and Sidon, that’s good enough for me. _

**Link**

_ Look, I’ll leave the bread and butter for you and Sidon. I’ll ask Riju or Teba if they can bring in something for me tomorrow. You always end up missing breakfast for days. _

Without waiting for her reply, Link switched to the group chat Riju had lovingly named ‘The Loser Trio’.

  
  


**Link**

_ Hey, I hate to ask again but are either of you able to bring in some food for me tomorrow? _

**Teba**

_ Sure, no problem. Any requests? I was about to go out shopping anyway _

**Link**

_ Anything is fine. _

**Riju**

_ Hey no fair, I wanna help too! Do you need breakfast too cos if so I’m doin that! _

**Link**

_ Probably, I’m trying to get Mipha to agree to eat breakfast tomorrow _

**Riju**

_ Fighting the good fight I see, I remember you saying Mipha can be tough to convince on these things _

**Link**

_ She is indeed. I may have to pull out the good ol strategy of just not eating and telling her after I left lol _

**Riju**

_ Roger that! I’ll see what Aunt Buliara will let me bring in! _

**Teba**

_ I’m sure you’ll be able to convince Mipha eventually, Link _

**Link**

_ Thanks guys, I’m sorry to have to ask for this _

**Riju**

_ Enough with that! If we didn’t, you would eat rocks off the ground. Don’t deny it, i saw you try to do so once. Besides, what friends would we be if we didn’t help out? _

**Link**

_ Hey, don’t knock it til you try it! Quality rocks can be very tasty I’ll have you know _

**Riju**

_ I’ll take your word for it _

Having finished his meal, Link slid his phone into his pocket before standing up. Glancing behind him at the pile of dirty dishes, he sighed to himself. Mipha was working til late and he knew Sidon rarely remembered to stop to clean the dishes.

“Well, they aren’t gonna clean themselves,” he mumbled under his breath walking towards the sink. 

Watching the sink fill with warm water, all he could really hope was that tomorrow will be a better day..

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
